Te veo rebelarte
by DeimosBia
Summary: Yoh tiene una vida simple y relajada. Vive en un pueblo chico y tranquilo con su familia. Nada le llama demasiado la atención hasta que llega la sobrina de su vecina. La chica rubía de ojos ambar. La de mal carácter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, espero estén bien. Tuve que borrar el capítulo y volver a subirlo porque, como es el primero que subo acá, no se porque no queda igual a como lo escribí en Word.**_

 _ **Pero aquí va otra vez.**_

 _ **...**_

Yoh estaba recostado sobre el techo de su casa mirando el cielo. El sol se recostaba sobre el oeste, se empezaban a notar algunas estrellas a través de la luz del atardecer.

Esto era lo que más le agradaba de las tardes de verano. El calor no era agobiante y podía sentir una grata brisa que hacia bailar algunos de sus mechones de pelo.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y las rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos apreciando aún más la tranquilidad que sentía, la calma momentánea de su casa.

El sonido de un auto acercándose por la calle lo sacó de su mundo. Miró hacia el costado y pudo ver el auto negro. Este se detuvo en la casa de enfrente y la vecina salió a recibir a sus invitados.

\- - Se acabó la paz. – Dijo para sí mismo.

La dueña de aquella casa era algo ruidosa, podía decir que, molesta para los momentos en los que se relajaba.

Esperó unos segundos, mirando a ver si el movimiento en la casa de enfrente paraba y podía volver a recostarse y seguir haciendo nada tranquilo. Pero no.

\- - ¡Malcom! ¡estoy esperando desde las 3 de la tarde, son más de las 7. ¿Te piensas que me rasco? – Pudo escuchar a la vecina gritando mientras se acercaba al auto. - ¡Soy una mujer ocupada! –

Un hombre vestido con traje negro bajó del auto.

\- - Lo siento, querida. – El hombre parecía no sentirlo realmente. – Sabes cómo es mi trabajo. –

\- - Pudiste haber avisado el retraso, hermano. –

Una segunda persona bajó desde el otro lado del auto. Una muchacha.

\- - ¡Oh querida!, llevo tanto tiempo sin verte, ¡no has cambiado en nada! – La mujer se acercó a la chica y la abrazó, pero esta no parecía muy afectiva.

Yoh no podía verla, ya que le daba la espalda. Llevaba unos pantalones de jeans oscuros, un buzo negro y la capucha puesta. ¿No hacía algo de calor para la capucha?

\- - Anna, podrías ser algo más comunicativa con tu tía. ¿Por favor? – El hombre parecía rogarle.

\- - Déjala Malcom, no la molestes. – La vecina de Yoh parecía apoyarla.

La mujer y su hermano empezaron a discutir.

Yoh ya sabía que su momento de paz había terminado, se paró para entrar por la ventana del altillo. Antes de hacerlo le echo otra mirada a las personas que estaban abajo.

La chica del buzo negro lo miraba. Se había sacado la capucha. Llevaba el pelo rubio y lacio un poco más abajo de los hombros. Estaba seria.

\- - Anna, agarra tus cosas. - El hombre había bajado unos bolsos del baúl y los dejó en la vereda. –

Yoh empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo. Tenía los ojos fijos en él. Unos ojos de color Ambar.

\- - Anna, hija. – Yoh escuchó al hombre empezar a irritarse.

Su vecina agarró el bolso más grande y uno gris más pequeño.

\- - Anna, haceme al favor de agarrar las cosas. Debo volver a trabajar. –

La chica miró a su padre con expresión dura, agarró otro bolso que quedaba y se colgó una mochila sobre los hombros.

Empezó a caminar hasta la casa.

\- - Adiós Malcom, nos hablamos. – Su vecina se despedía desde la entrada.

\- - Adiós. Anna, ¿no vas a despedirte de mí? – El hombre miró a su hija.

La rubia volteo y le mostró el dedo medio antes de ingresar a la casa y desaparecer dentro de ella.

\- - Dios, esta chica. - El hombre pareció resignado. – Avísame si te da problemas por favor, hermana. –

La vecina lo saludó con la mano y el auto siguió su camino alejándose.

Yoh seguía parado al lado de la ventana del altillo. Tal vez podría volver a recostarse en el techo ya que el show había acabado.

La vecina lo vio.

\- ¡Yoh, querido! ¿Estás bien? – Le gritó.

\- Buenas tardes señora Kyoyama, bien bien, gracias. – El castaño empezó a meterse por la ventana mientras le sonreía a la mujer. Terminó de saludarla con la mano.

Al entrar a la casa bajó hasta la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Se sentó junto a la mesa con un vaso de leche y un pedazo de torta.

Su gemelo entró descalzo con una toalla en la cabeza.

\- - Hey Yoh, ¿Dónde carajo está el trapo del baño? - Lo miraba con mala cara. – Se me ha mojado todo el piso. –

\- - Espera, ¿Cómo era que me decías? – Empezó a burlarse de su hermano imitándolo. – "Yoh, la próxima vez que mojes el baño te pateo el culo, ¿no sabes que la cortina de plástico va dentro de la bañera?"- Contestó con tono cantarín.

\- - Déjalo estúpido – Hao buscaba algún trapo debajo de la pileta de los platos. - ¿Lo has visto o no? –

\- - No. – Yoh le siguió burlando – Pero encuentra uno y seca el piso del baño, o el que te va a patear el culo soy yo. Quiero bañarme después de terminar de comer. –

Hao siguió buscando por la cocina. Yoh sabía que había uno afuera, pero quería fastidiarlo. Continuó comiendo mientras lo observaba, y se reía internamente.

Miró su porción de torta, la corteza era de color ámbar. Como el color de ojos de la rubia que había llegado a lo de su vecina.

 ** _..._**

 _ **Espero guste a alguien. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Después de pegarse un baño, Yoh salió a caminar. Vagó por las calles hasta llegar al centro del pueblo. Unas cuantas cuadras con muchos comercios de ventas, restoranes, bares y un cine-teatro.

En el centro geográfico del pueblo había una plaza. Cuando era pequeño solía pasar tiempo en los juegos con su hermano. Hasta que cada uno hizo amigos por separado, y al crecer dejaron de compartir muchas cosas.

Por más que eran iguales físicamente, a excepción del largo de pelo, eran extremadamente diferentes en personalidad.

Yoh se acercó a la avenida principal. Tal vez se podría encontrar con algún amigo y pasar el rato juntos.

Conocía los locales de memoria, ya ni los miraba al pasarles por al lado. Al mirar a la cuadra de enfrente vio a la Rubia que había llegado por la tarde. Estaba parada frente a un local muy bien iluminado, de ropa.

Yoh se detuvo. La estudió por unos segundos.

Estaba mirando la vidriera, por la postura se la notaba desinteresada. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

Yoh no se dio cuenta, pero empezó a caminar hasta ella. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Tamao salir del local y hablarle a la chica.

Que estúpido. ¿Cómo no lo relacionó antes?

Tamao era amiga de Yoh. Bueno, no amiga realmente. Una especie de conocida. Era la hija de su vecina, la señora Kyoyama.

Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes que Tamao debía ser prima de la rubia.

\- – ¡Yoh! – Tamao lo saludó felizmente. – Que casualidad. ¿Cómo estás? -

La pelirosa se sonrojó.

\- – Hola Tamao. – Yoh le sonrió. Pero volvió su vista a la acompañante de la chica.

\- – Oh, ella es mi prima, Anna. – La rubia tenía la misma expresión que aquella tarde, cuando lo miraba. – Anna, él es Yoh. -

Yoh la saludo, pero se giró para hablar con Tamao. No quería incomodar a la visitante. Aunque esta no lo saludó. Solo lo miraba inexpresiva.

\- – Tamao, ¿has visto a alguno de los chicos? – El chico le sacó conversación.

\- – La verdad no. – La rubia se alejó un poco de ellos y se giró para otro lado para dejarlos solos – Tal vez Horo Horo esté trabajando en la heladería. ¿Lo has buscado allí? - 

Tamao notó su actitud y bajó la voz. – Lo lamento, mi prima es algo seca. – Lo miró a los ojos.

Yoh rió. – Está bien. – Aprovechó para hablarle.

\- – Hey, Anna. – La chica volteó hacía él. – Así que llegaste hoy. ¿Ya conoces el pueblo? –

\- – ¿Cómo sabes que llegó hoy? – Tamao los miró a ambos.

\- – Me vio llegar. - La chica lo taladraba con los ojos. Su voz era potente, marcaba territorio. Yoh sentía una tensión extraña. Podía sentir como si la chica lo desafiara a acercársele. – No, no conozco. –

\- – Bueno, si quieren alguna vez podemos juntarnos con los chicos y Tamao, y te mostramos el lugar. – Yoh era un muchacho muy sociable. Tenía facilidad para éstas cosas. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas características.

Anna lo estudió con la mirada.

\- – Claro Yoh. - Tamao contestó. – Cuando quieras nos juntamos. –

Anna la cortó. - ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? -

Tamao la miró sorprendida, sintiéndose algo incomoda. La rubia no separaba los ojos de él.

\- – Solo estoy vagando, en realidad. –

\- – Bien, Tamao está haciendo compras. – Anna se acercó hacía Yoh y miró a su prima. – Estoy bastante aburrida por cierto. Lo siento. –

A Yoh no le gustó la expresión de su rostro. Parecía no sentirlo realmente. Tamao estuvo a punto de refutarla, pero Anna no la dejó.

\- – ¿Verdad que no te importa primita? – Seguía teniendo esa expresión desagradable.

Tamao miró al morocho, y luego a su prima.

\- – Anna, no creo que… -

\- – Está bien, no te preocupes Tamao. Puedo llevar a Anna hasta tu casa después. –

Anna le sonrió triunfante.

Tamao los veía mirarse de esa forma tan extraña. Se sentía muy incómoda. ¿Qué le pasaba a su prima? Ella era muy antisocial y antipática. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

\- – Tamao te veo luego. – Anna ni siquiera la miró al hablarle.

La pelirosa se les quedó mirando, muy sorprendida, mientras se alejaban de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna nunca se llevó bien con su padre.

Malcom Kyoyama es un empresario de éxito, demasiado ocupado como para pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia. Pero todo empeoro cuando la madre de Anna falleció.

Aunque sus padres se separaron cuando ella era muy pequeña, cuando Anna tuvo que mudarse a vivir con su papá sintió que la mala relación que tenía con él, empeoró demasiado.

La realidad fue que Anna no podía soportar que su padre trabajara tanto hasta el punto de llevar días sin verla, cuando ella lo necesitaba tanto. Había perdido a su mamá y su padre hacía de cuenta que ella no existiera.

Anna tiene muy buena memoria, recuerda perfectamente los pocos recuerdos que tiene con su padre desde que se mudó a vivir con él. En realidad, a vivir sola en una casa gigante con mucamas y otros empleados de su padre, mientras él aparecía de vez en cuando. Sí, los recuerda. Al principio, triste, intentaba acercarse a él y poder desahogarse y dejar de sentirse sola. Pero al ver que él era tan distante, como una niña de 7 años, empezó a tomarle rencor por dejarla sola. Luego al crecer empezaron las peleas y las malas contestaciones a su padre.

Lo peor, es que él siempre minimizó absolutamente cualquier cosa que ella hiciera para llevarle la contra. Así que, con el tiempo Anna empeoró. Ella no reconoce ninguna autoridad sobre ella. Siempre hizo lo que quiso. No va a cambiar ahora.

Siempre consigue lo que quiere. Siempre lleva hasta el límite a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. No le importa. Porque además de tener carácter fuerte, Anna es muy astuta. Y bonita. Aunque a ella no le interesa como se ve, sabe que en algún momento eso le va a servir.

Hoy, a sus 17 años recién cumplidos, Anna se ha encontrado varias veces con personas que quisieron ponerle los puntos en algún momento. A todos los hizo pedazos. Porque puede que sea menuda, parecer que no tiene demasiada fuerza física, pero ella te destroza con palabras. Es fría, calculadora, y siempre da en el blanco.

La última vez que se "peleó" en la escuela, ni siquiera se metió en problemas. Al verse rodeada por otras chicas, al mencionar las palabras adecuadas logró que se pelearan entre ellas. No le llegaron a tocar ni un pelo. No ligo ni un rasguño. Ese grupo de "amigas" se terminó disolviendo al intentar enfrentarla.

Anna es muy hábil con las palabras. Pudo convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Algunos piensan que es algo peligrosa.

Pero su padre solo piensa que son cosas de la adolescencia.

Así que ahora quiere superarse a ella misma. Quiere descontrolarse aún más. Quiere saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

¿En algún momento su padre podrá ponerle límites? Ella cree que no, está convencida.

Había encontrado un grupo de personas, un poco más grandes que ella. Gente que podía llevarla a descubrir cosas nuevas, el mundo de los adultos. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaba eso, era la primera vez que la vigilaba, aunque sea un poco.

Sus planes se frustran cuando Malcom la llamó por teléfono, ya ni siquiera viene a casa a ver a su hija por unos segundos a decirle algo.

"Anna, voy a mandarte unas semanas con tu tía y tus primas, hace mucho que no te ven." Ella sabía porque la mandaba lejos. Quería alejarla de su nueva aventura.

Por más que nadie nunca pudo controlarla, la verdad es que su tía, hermana de su padre, siempre le hizo frente. Tal vez él pensó que sería buena idea probar con ella una última vez.

Anna no tiene problema con su tía, es que en realidad nunca la ha cuidado desde los 12 años. Si se han visto para algunas ocasiones y eventos familiares, pero nunca una convivencia mayos a 12 horas.

El problema de Anna residía en sus primas. Eran insoportables para ella. Mara y Kari eran tan insoportable como las hermanastras de la cenicienta, y Tamao era una especie de planta. Anna creía que jamás había conocido, ni iba a conocer, a nadie con menos personalidad que ella. Era tan pasiva que la desesperaba.

Pero Anna se subió al auto de su padre para ir a casa de su tía. Quería demostrarle que ni siquiera su última carta iba a funcionar. Su tía tampoco iba a poder con ella.

Pero al llegar notó que el pueblo no era muy grande, y que no habría demasiadas cosas para hacer. Cosas con las que descontrolarse.

Pero vio el chico en la terraza de enfrente, y él la estaba viendo.

Después de pensarlo un rato, tal vez podría jugarle y tantearlo, tal vez podría ocurrírsele algo. Algo salvaje que hiciera correr a su tía hasta su padre. Algo que volviera a dispararle las alarmas.

Y, ¡oh casualidad!

El apareció frente suyo cuando caminaba con su prima por el centro del pueblo.

Anna sabe que tiene que aprovechar esta oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Caminaron un par de cuadras más. Yoh le hablaba a la rubia sobre los locales por los que pasaban, ella miraba todo rápidamente para volver a dirigir su mirada hacia sus ojos marrones.

Ella pareció perder el interés y dejó de prestar atención alrededor. No despegaba los ojos de él. Estaban tan embelesados mirándose que no veían hacia adelante. Caminaban cada vez más lento, llegó un momento en el que quedaron parados en mitad de la vereda.

Yoh definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con esta chica. No entendía por qué ella lo miraba tan insistentemente, pero lo desconcertaba aún más que lo mirara de forma tan sugerente.

Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, Yoh bajó su vista de los ojos de la chica hasta su boca.

Ella sonrió de forma extraña. No la conocía, pero hubiera jurado que era una sonrisa de triunfo.

Apartó su mirada de ella y notó que las personas que pasaban por su lado los miraban.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí parados?

Ella también lo notó.

\- – Tal vez podamos seguir hablando en otro lugar más tranquilo. – Vaya, que directa.

Yoh la volvió a mirar. -Sígueme. –

A medida que se alejaban del centro él se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Aunque era un chico sumamente tranquilo, esto era demasiado extraño. Era obvio que ella quería algo. ¿Pero que podría querer de un extraño? No se conocían.

Se metieron en las ruinas de una casa antigua. Él la guio hasta la parte de atrás.

La noche estaba despejada y la luna brillaba tanto que su luz llegaba a alumbrar un poco, no estaban a oscuras.

Pudo ver por la expresión de su rostro que ella no esperaba ese jardín tan grande detrás de la casa.

Yoh siguió caminando hasta el fondo del terreno, donde había una casilla más pequeña. Al llegar hasta ella, girándose hacia Anna, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir por una montaña de escombros.

\- – Así podremos sentarnos en el techo del galponcito. A no ser que quieras quedarte aquí abajo. – Le dijo al ver la cara de la chica.

Ella tomó su mano suavemente y se impulsó hacia arriba.

Yoh no pudo evitar verle los glúteos al ayudarla a subir. Se sonrojó. No es propio de él.

Tosió para aclararse la garganta, tomó aire y luego subió detrás de ella.

Se sentaron mirando hacía las luces del centro.

\- – Vaya… no pensé que habíamos subido tanto caminando. – Ella rompió el silencio y lo volvió a mirar.

\- – Sí, es por el camino por el que vinimos. Caminamos unas cuadras más, pero la pendiente no se sintió tanto. – Por alguna razón no quiso encontrarse con sus ojos ámbar, así que él siguió mirando hacía las luces. – Al final no pude mostrarte casi nada del centro. – Se disculpó.

\- – No importa. No es como si me importara realmente. – Ella se recostó hacía atrás. – Solo me estaba aburriendo con mi prima. –

\- – …Así que preferiste irte por ahí, en un lugar que no conoces, con un extraño. – Yoh se felicitó a sí mismo por su rapidez. Él también puede ser directo cuando quiere.

Ella suspiró. – No eres un extraño. – Rio. - Vivís frente a la casa de mi tía, y Tamao sabe que estoy contigo. –

\- – ¿Estás queriéndome decir que no eres de hacer estás cosas? -

\- – ¿Estás juzgándome? – Ella remató rápidamente. – Porque para que sepas desde ahora, no me importa lo que pienses de mí. –

\- – No estoy juzgando. Pero da la casualidad que soy una buena persona, no voy a hacerte nada. –

Ella sonrió aun acostada sobre su espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Susurró despació- ¿no te pusiste a pensar, que tal vez sea yo la que te haga algo? –

Sintió un escalofrio en la espalda. Yoh contuvo la respiración un momento y se giró rápidamente para mirarla. Su mente se aceleró, ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Anna rio estrepitosamente.

\- – Tranquilo hombre. – La vio recostarse de costado hacía él. – Si hubiera querido ya lo hubiera hecho. – Ella le habló sensualmente y se mordió el labio.

– Yoh pudo ver la perfección de sus caderas siguiendo la figura marcaba por los jeans de la chica.– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – No soportó más. - ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué quieres? –

\- – Tranquilo estúpido, solo te estoy jodiendo. – Anna se sentó. – Pero veo que te gusta, tenés las pupilas dilatadas. – Rio.

Yoh volvió a mirar hacia el centro de la ciudad. - De verdad, te acabo de conocer y ya pienso que eres la persona más extraña que conocí en mi vida. –

\- – No conociste a demasiadas personas entonces, ¿verdad? -

\- – Nunca salí de este pueblo. –

\- – ¿Jamás? – Ella se sorprendió. El negó con la cabeza. - Pero este lugar es tan pequeño. ¡Hay miles de cosas que te estás perdiendo! -

\- –¿Cómo cuáles? – Yoh podía sentir que la conversación se estaba volviendo amena. Ella estaba bajando la guardia.

\- –No sé, muchas. -

\- –Todo lo que quiero y necesito está aquí Anna. No creo que haya algo para mí fuera de aquí. –

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

\- – El mundo es demasiado grande como para que digas eso. No lo has experimentado. –

\- – ¿Tú sí? - Él contestó

\- – ¿Yo qué? –

\- – ¿Experimentaste el mundo? –

\- – No el mundo entero, pero estoy segura que experimenté muchas más cosas que tu. ¿En serio jamás saliste de aquí? –

El volvió a negar despreocupadamente con media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- – Vaya... tal vez tenga que enseñarte algunas cosas entonces. –

Su sonrisa de borró. ¿Estaba hablándole son doble sentido?

\- – No creo necesitar aprender nada que puedas enseñarme. – La cortó.

\- – Uh, que rudo. – Rio burlonamente. - Bien Yoh, vamos a hacer un trato. -

El la miró intrigado.

\- – En estas semanas que esté aquí, vas a mostrarme qué tantas cosas… "maravillosas"… me estoy pendiendo yo de un lugar como este. – Sus miradas se encontraron.

\- – ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? -

\- – Dejar que me las enseñes. – Ella rio estrepitosamente. – No, ya. En serio. – Su rostro no mostraba muecas de burla. - Puedo asegurarte que vas a querer algo de mí cuando terminemos. -

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa, esa mirada sugerente, otra vez.

\- – Ahora háblame un poco de ti, Yoh, de tu vida en este lugar. Introdúceme a tu estilo de vida. – Ella se rió por última vez, y volvió a acostarse sobre su espalda.

Yoh seguía descolocado por lo que la chica había dicho, pero no quería que ella lo notara. Por lo que se relajó y empezó a contarle sobre él.


	5. Chapter 5

**No se qué pasó con el capítulo, pero se subió mal. Lo subí otras 3 veces y pasó lo mismo.**

 _"Puedo asegurarte que vas a querer algo de mí cuando terminemos."_

Recostado en su cama, Yoh trataba de dormir.

 _"Puedo asegurarte que vas a querer algo de mí cuando terminemos."_

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Volvió a girarse por enésima vez entre las sábanas. Al mirar el reloj sobre su mesita de luz, había pasado una hora y media desde la última vez que lo miró.

3.37 am.

Suspiró resignado y se levantó.

Fue hasta la cocina, se sentó en la mesa con un vaso de leche caliente y repasó en su mente lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Luego de hablar sobre su familia y el colegio, sus amigos y lo que suele hacer en su pueblo para entretenerse, Yoh le preguntó a ella sobre su vida.

Pero ella dijo "Ya es tarde, mañana te cuento."

Yoh la acompañó hasta su casa, hablaron unos minutos más en la puerta y quedaron en subir a los montes algún otro día.

El castaño notó a Kari mirándolos por una ventana. La pelirroja parecía tratar de esconderse, pero claramente no lo había logrado.

Anna parecía jugarle con sus expresiones mientras se despedían.

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito porque sabía que su prima los miraba?

Ella se perdió tras la puerta e Yoh cruzó hasta su casa.

Se bañó, comió, escuchó música y se acostó. Pero jamás dejó de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

En realidad, no era nada extraño, pero si algo fuera de su rutina.

No todos los días llegaba una chica hermosa al pueblo, y mucho menos tenía oportunidad de hablarle.

Yoh tenía a sus amigos y amigas, pero ninguno era como ella. Y ninguna de sus amigas era tan bella como ella. Ni tan misteriosa.

Ni mucho menos compartía esa tensión que podía sentir entre ellos, con nadie más.

Yoh no era estúpido.

A sus 17 años sabe que era eso. Ese tipo de tensión.

Pero nunca la sintió antes.

\- Hey, Yoh. –

Levantó la vista de su vaso ya vacío.

\- Yoh, en serio. – Su hermano estaba frente a él. – Estás preocupándome. –

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te estoy llamando hace 5 minutos y no reaccionaste ni una sola vez. ¿Estás pendejo o qué? –

\- No, no es nada. Es que no puedo dormir. Y me había quedado dormido despierto. -

Hao se sentó en la silla de enfrente con un vaso con agua.

\- ¿Sí? ¿hoy durante la cena también te quedaste dormido despierto? – Se burló su gemelo. – Porque también te hablé y ni pelota me diste. –

\- ¿En serio? - Yoh pregunto.

\- Entonces vas a seguir haciéndote el imbécil y no vas a decirme que te pasa. –

\- No es nada. –

\- Te vi con una rubia hoy por el centro. – Hao lo cortó en seco. – La tarada de Mara me dijo que había llegado su prima, supongo que es ella. ¿No? – tomó un sorbo. – Está buena, ¿te le tiraste? –

\- ¡Hao! –

\- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo. Le gustas. ¿No lo notaste? –

Yoh se quedó callado.

\- Marion se destornilló de la risa, la mirabas como embobado. – Él se levantó. – Deberías aprovechar, ¿Quién te dice? Después tal vez si las cosas se dan… -

\- Cállate. – Yoh le tiro un repasador que tenía cerca.

Hao rio al salir de la cocina.

 **Buenas! Espero estén muy bien!**

 **Estoy con finales y por empezar a cursar, así que seguro tarde un toque en actualizar.**

 **Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Tuve problemas con el capítulo 5, pero ya está cargado correctamente!**

Anna no pensó que con su plan, además de fastidiar a su padre, se divertiría a costa de sus primas.

Las caras de las chicas cuando entró por la puerta eran impresionantes

Anna no cambió su rostro inexpresivo al verlas. Pero por dentro reía.

\- Así que fuiste a pasear con el vecino...- Le habló Mara.

Anna empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa. Sus tres primas la siguieron.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hicieron? ¿la has pasado bien? - Tamao preguntó suavemente, algo nerviosa.

\- Hemos hablado, me ha contado su vida aquí, sus amigos, lo que hace... - Anna entró a su cuarto de huésped y se giró hacia ellas. - Sí, me la he pasado de maravilla. Disculpame primita, que te dejé sola... - restó importancia. - pero es que me aburría contigo. -

\- oh claro, porque Yoh Asakura es súper divertido - Río sarcásticamente Mara.

\- Lo es...- Recriminó la pelirosa.

\- oh, lo siento, olvidé cuanto te gustaba...- se burló su hermana.

\- Creeme...- Anna contestó, pensó jugarles. Se la iba a pasar en grande. - Es muy divertido. - agregó seductoramente.

Kari abrió la boca en asombro. - ¿vas a volver a verlo? -

Anna mantenía actitud de chica superada, mientras ordenaba su ropa. - Obviamente. La he pasado de maravilla, y él es encantador... y yo justo estaba con ganas de conocer a alguien. -Se mordió el labio juguetonamente para actuar frente a las 3 chicas en su puerta.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Yoh Asakura? - Se quejó Mara.

\- Es un vago. - Agregó Kari.

\- Me alegro que te haya caído bien, Anna.- Tamao parecía afectada, se retiró de la habitación.

Anna se quiso reír. Tamao era tan débil. Si realmente lo querría haría algo al respecto, le diría algo a ella para que no jugara con el chico.

Pero la pelirosa tenía tan poca personalidad que era hasta divertido.

\- bien chicas, si ya han terminado de interrogarme, me voy a bañar. -

\- espera...- Kari la frenó. - ¿Se han besado o algo? -

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. - Anna la cortó. - Pero, que les quede claro a tí, a tus hermanas y a tu madre, que no soy una niña, y con mis labios y mi cuerpo hago lo que quiero. - Le habló fríamente.

Las dejó solas y se metió a bañar.

Al salir y regresar al cuarto, su tía la llamó para cenar. Pero antes, la paró en la cocina.

\- Que raro tu entendiéndote con un chico como Yoh. -

Anna no le contestó, quería analizar que era lo que su tía quería.

\- Supuse que te llevarías bien con Hao.- continuó la mujer.

\- No conocí a Hao.-

\- Ya lo vas a conocer seguro. - Su tía le pasó una botella de agua para que llevara a la mesa. Pero la apartó de sus manos cuando la rubia iba a agarrarla.

\- No se que tenés en mente Anna, pero Yoh es un buen muchacho. - Le advirtió. - No me gustaría saber que lo arrastres a cosas raras.-

\- ¿cosas raras? - Anna rió.

Pero su tía rio de lado. Le dió la botella y siguió cortando verduras para la ensalada.

\- Solo espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata, querida. -

\- No se a que te refieres tía. - La chica se dirigía al comedor.

\- Que espero no te enamores de él al final. -

 **Buenas noches!**


	7. Chapter 7

\- Pueblo chico, infierno grande Yoh. - Ren se apoyó sobre la mesa del comedor. – Jun dijo que en el pueblo no se habló de otra cosa ayer, y que seguro sigan jodiendo con eso en los próximos días.

Yoh y sus amigos, Jeanne y Ren, estaban esperando a que Horo Horo terminara su turno en la heladería, para luego pasar un rato juntos.

\- Sí, pero tranquilo, nadie comenta que la hayan visto contigo. - Jeanne sonrió. – Se habla de Anna en sí. De que es una niña rica malcriada, y todas esas invenciones y habladurías de los pueblos. Ya sabemos cómo es esto. –

\- Mi hermana dice que es arisca, por lo poco que trató con ella cuando se cruzó con Tamao en el centro ayer. – Ren suspiró. – Pero me parece una estupidez que la gente hable sin saber. –

\- No le interesa lo que la gente pueda decir de ella. – Yoh se acomodó cansado en su silla.

\- ¿Qué nos puedes decir tú de ella? – Jeanne le preguntó, sonriéndole.

\- No mucho. – Trató de librarse.

\- Oh, vamos Yoh. – Jeanne insistió. – A mí me parece una chica interesante de conocer, y si es amiga tuya pronto lo será nuestra. ¿No estaría genial que nos dijeras alguna cosa para no embarrarla cuando la conozcamos? –

\- No es amiga mía. - Se excusó, levantándose hacía la cocina. - ¿Quieren más jugo? –

\- No te hagas el langa hermanito. – La voz de Hao se escuchó desde el piso de arriba, iba bajando las escaleras. –

\- Cierra la boca. – Contestó el gemelo.

\- Bueno, bueno. - Levantó los brazos el de pelo largo, atajándose. - Que no dije nada. – sonrió. – ¿Me sirves un poco de jugo a mí también, por favor? – Se sentó en la mesa con los demás.

Jeanne intentó disimular su mueca de disgusto. No se lleva muy bien con Hao, lo considera petulante y demasiado orgulloso. Trata de evitarlo lo más que puede.

\- Ay, querida, discúlpame. – Le habló socarronamente. - ¿Te molesta que me siente acá? Lástima, se hubieran juntado en otro lado, esta es mi casa, preciosa. – Guiñó su ojo.

Jeanne puso cara de asco.

\- Hey, no le hables así. - Ren lo cortó.

\- bueno bueno, chico rudo. - Hao rio.

\- Hao, en serio. - Yoh estaba cansado de escuchar sus comentarios sugerentes con respecto a la chica nueva, y estaba llegando a cierto límite. De hecho estaba empezando a molestarle que sus amigos también hablen del tema y más aún todo el pueblo. Yoh es un chico reservado al que no le gustan los problemas ni los chismes. - ¿No tenés algo más que hacer? –

\- De hecho, sí, tengo algo más que hacer, pero me gusta joderte, a ti y a tus amiguitos. –

\- Vete. - Yoh movió la silla de su hermano con fuerza obligándolo a levantarse. - Vete, ahora. Chau. –

\- Bueno, bueno, tranquilo, ya me voy. - el gemelo se dio por vencido.

\- Fuera de aquí, vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. - Yoh lo empujó despacio.

\- Está bien, me voy a lo de Marion. - Agarró una campera colgada cerca de la puerta. - A ver si averiguó más de la chica de enfrente. - Rio al salir por la puerta, y la cerró justo antes de que un vaso golpeara la puerta.

\- Me tiene harto. No lo soporto más. Y me molesta que todo el mundo esté hablando de eso. – Levantó el vaso del piso.

\- Yoh, no están hablando de ti, relájate. -Ren le contestó.

\- Ya lo sé, pero igual es feo. Deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos. – Ren y Jeanne coincidieron con él.

\- Está bien, ¿quieres que cambiemos de tema? Podríamos hablar de lo desagradable que es tu hermano. ¿Te dijo alguna vez cuándo piensa madurar? - Jeanne preguntó.

\- Espero que pronto. - Yoh se sentó frente a ella y sobó su cuello. - Pero este tema lo tiene potenciado. –

\- ¿Potenciado? ¿Por qué?-

\- No sé... - Yoh si sabía, solo no quería decirlo. O no quería tocar en particular ese asunto.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, Yoh se levantó cansado a abrirla para dejar entrar a Horo Horo.

\- Buenas, pibes. ¿Cómo andan? - saludó.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? –

\- Bien, me acabo de encontrar a tu hermano, bah me lo crucé. No entendí que me dijo. –

\- Mejor, seguro dijo algo estúpido. - Yoh volvió a sentarse.

\- bueno, no importa. Dejando de lado cualquier cosa de la que estén hablando, quiero que Yoh me hable de la chica nueva. ¿Ya te le tiraste? ¿Está buena? Un pibe de la heladería dijo que ella te tiene ganas. –

Yoh suspiró. - No es verdad, nada de lo que dicen lo es. Y solo dimos una vuelta por el pueblo, eso es todo. - Dijo algo exasperado.

\- Ya Yoh, cálmate, no escuches a este idiota. - Ren lo tranquilizó. El pelo azul se quejó. - No tenés que explicarnos nada, sabemos cómo eres. Y sabemos lo estúpido, insistente e insoportable que este gil puede ser...-

\- ¡Hey!, ¡cierra la boca! - Horo Horo volvió a quejarse.

\- ¡Basta! - Jeanne golpeó la mesa. - Yoh, no te presiones, son solo los primeros días. Más adelante los chismosos de calmaran, y ya nadie le dará bola al asunto. –

El castaño suspiró recostado sobre su silla, mirando al techo, cansado. Amaba pasar el rato con sus amigos, pero en este momento deseaba ir hasta la casa de enfrente e invitar a la rubia a desaparecer en un lugar alejado, y poder charlar tranquilos de cualquier cosa.

E intentar comprender a que se refirió la noche anterior, con las palabras que dijo.

 **Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza. Mi idea era actualizar hace un mes o más, pero cuando terminé de cursar tuve unos problemas familiares y no pude.**

 **No abandoné la historia, odio haber tardado tanto en subir. En serio, no sé cómo disculparme. ¡Perdón!**

 **¡Espero estén bien! ¡Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yoh volvía a encontrarse sobre el techo de su casa mirando el cielo estrellado de verano. No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba seguro que ya era de madrugada.

No podía dormir. Muy raro en él, que le encanta.

De vez en cuando se notaba a sí mismo mirando la casa de enfrente, veía las luces de adentro apagadas.

No había visto a Anna en todo el día. Amaba estar con sus amigos, pero aquella tarde había deseado estar con ella, aunque ellos estuvieran en su casa. Hubiese sido grosero, pero si ella lo hubiera ido a buscar, se hubiese levantado e ido a donde ella quisiese.

No malinterpreten. Yoh no está desesperado, no es como si se haya vuelto adicto. Vamos que recién la conoce, él sabe que es una locura sentir una atracción tan avasalladora hacia esa chica. Está seguro que es producto de su imaginación. Ustedes entienden. El estar cada segundo del día con algo en la mente, hace que uno de a poco se descontrole y tenga la necesidad de saber o de tener esa cosa, o en este caso, estar con la persona.

Yoh sabe que tiene que calmar su mente. Tiene que encontrar algo con lo que distraerse porque, si así está el segundo día, no puede imaginar cómo va a estar más adelante.

Volvió a mirar hacía la casa de su vecina.

Su mente debía estar jugándole una mala pasada porque vio una figura oscura en su vereda.

Una figura menuda, femenina.

No podía ser. ¿A esta hora de la madrugada?

Tenía que hacer algo urgente, estaba empezando a imaginarla. Se golpeó la cabeza, pero la figura seguía ahí.

La sombra caminó hacía el porche de su casa y la luz iluminó el cabello rubio de la chica.

Yoh sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Si bajaba a abrir la puerta y no había nadie, iba a encerarse en un loquero voluntariamente.

Respiró profundo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Trató de no hacer nada de ruido, lo último que quería era que su padre o hermano, en especial Hao, despertaran y lo vieran.

De solo pensar en que su hermano lo viera con la joven en la puerta a esta hora… o peor, que la chica en realidad no estuviese y él comportándose así… En ese caso, Hao lo encerraría en un loquero.

Volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire al encontrarse frente a la puerta de entrada, como si fuera a hundirse bajo el agua.

\- Tranquilo. - Dijo a sí mismo.

Abrió.

Y la joven más hermosa que vio en su vida estaba frente suyo.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Ella le reprochó.

Yoh se quedó mudo unos segundos, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y un buzo, también negro, no muy grueso pero largo. La capucha hacía que su pelo cayera de forma desordenada sobre los hombros.

Yoh tragó al verla a los ojos. - ¿realmente estás acá o es producto de mi imaginación? – Habló tan bajo que pareció que en realidad lo decía para sí mismo. Lamentablemente para su vergüenza, en el silencio de la noche, se escuchó muy claro.

La chica levantó una ceja y rio. - ¿Aparezco seguido en tu imaginación? –

Yoh quiso retirar sus palabras. – ¡No! Es que… es que se me hace raro que estés acá. –

\- Ah… -

\- A esta hora. Eso es todo. -

\- Es la una de la mañana, Yoh. Y son vacaciones. Tampoco es tan tarde. –

\- ¿En serio? Creí que era más tarde. – Rio, nervioso rascando su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te vas a dormir? - Ella preguntó incrédula. - Te vi desde la ventana de mi cuarto, en el techo. –

\- ¿Ah sí? –

\- Sí. – Ella se mordió el labio. Parecía jugar con él.

Esto era lo que hacía enloquecer al castaño. Esta chica no llevaba ni un minuto frente a él, y la descarga de adrenalina que le daba era inmensa. Y lo que le daba esa descarga eléctrica era esa personalidad fuerte que tenía ella, esa forma de adueñarse de cualquier situación.

Yoh es muy relajado en general, y no cree que se esté obsesionando. Pero la tensión sexual (sí, sexual, porque no puede estar negándolo más) es implacable.

\- Y… como no te vas a dormir aun, ¿Querés que pasemos el rato? –

OK.

A la mierda. Yoh no es un pervertido como su hermano. Pero son hermanos y algo le debe haber pegado, porque por primera vez en su vida quiere agarrar a una chica y hacerle olvidar el nombre a gritos.

-Yoh, ¿estás bien? Te estoy hablando –

Dio un paso hacia ella, a lo que la rubia se sorprendió. Ella pudo notar una expresión ansiosa en su rostro.

– Sí, si quiero. – El castaño no reconoció su propia voz al salir por su garganta, sonaba hasta apresurado.

Yoh había intentado durante esos dos días calmarse. Pero que se jodan todos.

\- Bien, ¿Qué querés hacer? – Anna le habló suave, mientras levantaba su rostro hacía el de él.

¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito para tentarlo? Porque estaba funcionando.

El castaño negó de forma extraña con la cabeza, casi desesperado. – Lo que quieras. – Anna volvió a reír. Podía sentir que él se estaba descontrolando.

\- Me acordé que ayer por la noche no te hablé de mí. – Dijo despacio.

Yoh salió, por un segundo, de su estado. - ¿Entonces querés hablar? –

Anna apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él. – Algo tendrías que saber de mí si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no? Sino sería muy burdo de mi parte. – Empezó a acariciar despacio, poniendo cierta presión sobre ellos. – Además, quien te dice… - suspiró. - Tal vez entremos más en confianza y deje que me claves un beso al final. –

Al carajo.

Si, está desesperado.

Sí, es probable que se vuelva adicto.

Y sí, recién la conoce. Pero ya sabía desde el principio que la atracción que siente lo iba a pasar por arriba, como un camión.

Él le dejó espacio libre para que ella pudiese entrar en su living, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El living estaba a oscuras, solo iluminado por la luz de la escalera.

\- Puedo servirte algo para tomar… si querés algo… - Yoh hablaba muy bajo y despacio.

Anna volvió a notar que trataba de controlarse.

\- Gracias, cualquier cosa que tengas a mano está bien. –

Él caminó hasta la cocina. Anna lo vio caminar rígido.

Al rato volvió con dos vasos que dejó sobre una mesa.

La miró a los ojos en la oscuridad y escupió las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. – Sé que dijiste "tal vez después", y si decís que no voy a hacerlo igual. ¿Pero puedo besarte ahora? –

Anna sonrió triunfante. - No. –

Aun así, Yoh avanzó; y devoró con ansias y deseo la otra boca, sintiendo como la rubia respondía con la misma fuerza y pretensión.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana tuvo que admitir que fue un buen beso. De hecho, fue un muy buen beso.

Pudo sentir como él besaba sus labios como si le dieran el único aire que pudiese respirar, como si le dieran la sabía de la vida eterna e intentara beber hasta la última gota.

Sabía que ella le gustaba, sabía que él había estado interesado desde el primer momento. Pero ese beso le había comunicado que si movía bien sus fichas podía sacar mucho provecho de la situación. Ana entendió que ese chico no iba a tener límites con ella. Que accedería a todo. Y para su agrado, el beso fue excelente.

Muy inesperado.

No es que creyera que él era un chico tímido. No. Pero los chicos de su edad, más que fogosos o apasionados, eran desesperados. La cansaban. En cierto momento, pensó que él podría llegar a ser así, normal como los demás, impaciente y necesitado. Tan ansioso que podría haber arruinado el momento. Al contrario, fue tan excitante, tan diferente a la conducta hormonal adolescente.

Fue un beso de hombre.

Eso provocó un par de chispas en su interior.

Ana volvió a repasar los labios entreabiertos de él con su mirada. Él se había quedado dormido hace un rato.

Después de ese beso tan atrapante, en el silencio y oscuridad de la casa, Yoh le dijo que quería saber de ella. Quería que le contara quien era, conocerla mas. Ella accedió a que él preguntara lo que quisiera y subieron hacia el cuarto de él dónde podían hablar sin molestar al resto de la familia ya dornida, o mejor dicho para Ana, sin que los molestaran a ellos dos.

" _¿Por qué te trajeron a este lugar?"_ Esa fue la pregunta que más le costó contestar. ¿Iba a ponerse a explicarle a él sus planes? Ni siquiera ella los tenía armados, iba a dibujarlos de acuerdo a las situaciones. Quería que todo fuese espontáneo. Quería descontrol sin pararse a pensar o a medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Quería mostrarle a su familia que era una persona muy fuerte e indomable. Ya que estaba, llevarse al mundo por delante, y arrastrar a todos lo que pudiese con ella.

 _"¿Te ha parecido bien el beso que te he dado?"_ Fue la últimas de sus preguntas, ya adormilado. " _Discúlpame, no debí hacerlo. Habías dicho que no."_

" _Yoh, a sido un beso excelente."_ Lo vio dormirse. " _No debes disculparte por ello. Sabes que va a repetirse._ " Él sonrió como último acto.

Ana caminó lentamente por la habitación. Reviso todo con su mirada. Acarició los lomos de unos libros en un estante, observó fotografías, discos de música y hasta películas.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al girar hacia la puerta, un muchacho igual a Yoh con pelo más largo y, mirada más fría y calculadora la miraba.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que la rubia no pudo hacer un primer movimiento. Se paralizó No había cruzado ni una sola palabra con la persona que se le apareció, pero podía notar la personalidad bestial en la mirada. El muchacho que tenía en frente, era tan parecido a Yoh pero a la vez tan distinto.

Era más parecido a Ana.

Yoh era más pasivo, no buscaba problemas.

Hao había nacido para los problemas. Cómo Ana.

"Hasta que por fin te conozco rubia." Su voz sonaba superior, hasta burlona. Ana lo consideró irrespetuoso. Su cara de disgusto la delató. "Tranquila mujer. Pero en serio, es un gusto conocerte Ana". Él hablaba en voz baja, para no despertar a su hermano.

Ana calculó que la puerta de la habitación había quedado sin cerrar. Recordó que, efectivamente, así había sido. Hao seguro abrió la puerta al ver luz, y la encontró adentro con su hermano.

" ¿Un gusto conocerme?" Ella hizo una corta pausa. "¿Por qué tanta alegría?"

"Alegría no, querida. Pero una persona como tú en un pueblo como este va a volver las cosas muy divertidas, muy interesantes."

"¿Una persona como yo?" Ana empezó a entrar en estado de alerta. Había algo que no le cerraba de lo que él decía.

"Si. Yoh necesita a alguien como vos. Alguien que le dé una buena cucharada de ferocidad. Alguien que le mueva el piso lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su zona de confort, y lo vuelva salvaje. Una buena mezcla de sentimientos nuevos." Él sonrió de forma gatuna. "Sé que eso estás buscando para vos, haceme el favor de mostrarle a él también."

Ana no contestó.

"Bueno querida ya es tarde y me voy a dormir. ¿Vas a quedarte acá?" Sonrió aún más ampliamente el morocho.

Ana salió de la habitación dispuesta a salir de la casa. "Buenas noches Hao".

 **No tengo perdon de Dios. He tardado una eternidad en actualizar y en serio, LO LAMENTO MUCHISIMO. No estaba en mis planes tardar tanto, detesto tardar tanto, pero encima que estuve muy complicada, se me había ido la inspiración! Si! Pero ya volvió.**

 **Espero alguien siga interesado en leer lo que viene, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Son ustedes los que me han dado la voluntad y fuerza para seguir. Y mientras haya uno solo que quiera leer, siempre va a seguir en pie esta historia. Aunque tarde en escribir.**

 **Muchos cariños! Disculpen los errores, escribir desde el celular es imposible. Ya los arreglaré**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna estaba precipitando sus pensamientos y no llegaba a una conclusión clara.

Sentía algo raro, algo oculto en las palabras de Hao.

La noche anterior, cuando salió de la casa de los Asakura y se encerró en su cuarto, no pudo dormir.

Por la mañana durante el desayuno, sus primas la indagaron y rieron un rato porque la vieron volver con mala cara a la casa tan tarde.

"Me incomoda empezar a ver a alguien y al segundo conocer a su familiar". Le gustó que su respuesta no haya sido mentira del todo.

"Más si te atrapan tan tarde con él, en su cuarto". Mara estalló de risa después del comentario de su hermana.

"No tengo porqué estar en su cuarto, y no tiene porque ser de noche para tener sexo, Kari. El sexo se puede dar dónde sea cuando sea, primita." La rubia escupió.

Pudo ver la expresión escandalizada de Tamao al mirarla, pero no le importó y salió del comedor a la cocina.

Intentó sacar información de la familia vecina a su tía, pero ella no le dijo mucho.

"Son una buena familia Anna. Algo conservadora, pero excelentes vecinos." Eso no le importaba ni cinco a ella. "Debo irme a trabajar querida. Les dije a las chicas que juntas preparasen su almuerzo."

Rayos. ¿De dónde iba a sacar la información?

Sus primas eran unas tontas. Las gemelas no le dirían nada sin hacer conjeturas, y no tenia ganas de aguantarlas.

Pero Tamao tal vez le podría decir algo.

_

La sala estaba fría aún. Era una persona madrugadora, pero sentir frío no era de su agrado. Entendía que si hubiese avisado a su criado con tiempo de anticipación, él hubiese dejado todo listo para ellos.

Intentó pasar la reunión para más tarde, así daba tiempo a que dejara la sala de reuniones lista y el desayuno preparado.

Pero su contraparte no quiso. Y ahora estaba allí con hambre, con algo de sueño, y frío.

"¿Se ha despertado ya?"

"¿Tan temprano?" Rió. "Claro que no."

"¿Y a ella la viste?"

" Sí. Pero no he hablado. Estaba con él efectivamente." No creyó relevante decirle que solo le habló por unos segundos.

"Necesito saber de la chica, Hao. Necesitamos que nos digas algo que no sepamos de ella. Como saber por qué está aquí."

"La gente dice que vino de vacaciones."

"La gente es estúpida, muy obvia. Hablan sin saber, como siempre."

Jerom, su criado, entró a la casa seguido de otras dos criadas que dejaron tazas de café y alimentos en las mesas.

Hao notó como ella dejó de hablar, y solo continuó una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos.

"¿Es tan bonita como pensamos?"

Hao sonrió. "Si, lo es."

"Que raro que no hayas hecho nada al respecto."

"¿Algo como qué?" Rió. " Ese comentario podría ofenderme."

"Sé que no te ofende para nada." La mujer lo sobró, y Hao volvió a reír.

Hizo una pausa.

"No es en mí en quien ella está interesada."

"Eso es justo lo que nos preocupa."

"Yoh puede ser despistado, pero no es estúpido." Defendió a su gemelo. "Aunque muchas veces lo parezca."

"Hao…"

"No, espera." La cortó. "Sabes que suelo darme cuenta de lo que quieren realmente las personas. Y estoy seguro que ella no es un problema para nosotros."

"No voy a basarme en corazonadas, Hao."

"Nunca te fallé."

"Ya te dije que no voy a basarme en algo que creas. Tráeme pruebas y dejaremos el asunto."

"¿Qué hago con Yoh? Él podría sacar más información de ella. Yo no crucé ni dos palabras con Anna." Por lo menos no exactamente.

"Yoh se delataría, vas a tener que ingeniartelas vos solo, querido."

"Pero yo no soy la mejor opción para esto. Ya te lo dije, abuela. No soy yo en quien ella está interesada. Y creo que es lo mejor que pudo pasar."

 _ **Que verguenza, yo y mi tardanza. Las mil disculpas no son suficientes supongo.**_

 _ **Pero acá les dejo la continuación. Empiezan las vacaciones! eso puede traducirse como más capítulos... ;)**_

 _ **¿Cómo les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Por qué tanto interés de la abuela de los chicos en Anna?**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios!**_


End file.
